Circumstances of Contradiction
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Son cœur était désormais la boîte brouillonne contenant ses contradictions sucrées. Barnaby-centric.


_Disclaimer :_ Je pense que les _Hero_ sont bien assez sponsorisés comme ça .._  
><em>

_Pairing : _Tiger & Bunny , Kotetsu x Barnaby ou Barnaby x Kotetsu , à vous de voir .._  
><em>

_Musique : _Imogen Heap - Canvas_  
><em>

_Note : _Bonsoir. Voici ma première fiction sur le fandom de Tiger & Bunny. Je devais la poster beaucoup plus tôt , mais je ne suis jamais à l'heure voyez-vous. Ca devient une fatalité. Je pensais d'ailleurs avec 'craintes' être la première fiction française de ce fandom mais deux demoiselles m'ont semble-t-il devancé. Et ça fait agréablement plaisir de voir le fandom d'un anime que j'apprécie tout particulièrement prendre vie. Enfin sinon , j'use et j'abuse du mot 'contradiction' et de ses dérivés dans cette fiction et c'est il me semble du grand n'importe quoi. J'avais pas d'idées fixes , je suis actuellement au 23ème épisode sous-titre anglais mais cet épisode se situerais vers l'épisode 9 vu que je ne veux pas spoiler au delà. C'est très d'ailleurs très semblable à l'épisode 9. Enfin presque .. Bonne lecture._  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Je n'aime rien tant que la contradiction entre un visage angélique et un corps de salope. » Frédéric Beigbeder.<p>

Il était en train de le fixer du coin de l'œil depuis une bonne minute. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. Encore et encore. Sa rétine accrochant son image presque douloureusement , comme si l'attirance qu'il avait ressenti brusquement à ce moment-là lui avait été trop pénible. _Trop inexplicable_. Et en quelque sorte , c'était bien cela.

Ses pectoraux saillants étaient nonchalamment exposés à l'air libre et la blancheur de son torse bandé contrastait intensément avec sa peau hâlée. Celui que la plupart de la population connaissait sous le titre de _Wild Tiger_ était paresseusement vautré dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce de son loft. Une flute de mousseux s'était comme par miracle glissée dans l'une de ses mains. Ses yeux mordorés semblaient perdus dans les bulles vaporeuses du liquide.

_Comment en étaient-ils encore arrivés là ?_

Il ne le savait lui-même plus très bien. Et , à vrai-dire , il ne s'en préoccupait plus vraiment à présent. Il y avait trop souvent des choses qui évoluaient en dépit de son bon sens ces derniers temps. Et tout particulièrement lorsqu'elles étaient de plus ou de moins intimement liées à Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Il repensa soudainement à la surprise de ce matin en apprenant que son homologue avait eu une fille. Qu'il avait été marié. Il se prit à se les imaginer inconsciemment tout les trois , lui , sa femme et sa fille. A leur inventer des rires et des visages. L'image de la famille parfaite. Du moins , s'il n'avait pas été un Next. S'il n'était pas en train de faire équipe avec lui. La sensation de supériorité appréciable mais puérile qui le pris à cette pensée l'étonna encore plus.

_Contradiction._

Tout en cet homme n'était que contradiction. Blanc et noir. Jour et nuit. N'éveillait qu'une flopée de contradictions en lui .. _Lui_ _et lui_. Ou du moins , c'était ce que le murmure tremblotant de son bon-sens lui soufflait , apeuré. Une raison plus affaiblie que jamais et qui menaçait de plus en plus de foutre le camp. _See __ya__ , Barnaby_. Il en rirait presque de nervosité. Comme si il pourrait encore s'auto-persuader longtemps que tout n'était que contradictions ..

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre que Kotetsu venait de lui parler. Il lui répondit brièvement. Son regard se reposa sur lui , alors qu'il avait vaguement l'impression qu'il poursuivait l'un de ses monologues assommant sur la vie et ses principes. Il se détourna lentement. Le creux dans son ventre semblant près à aspirer ses organes. Un manque douloureux , ou il ne savait pas quoi d'autre.

Solitude aigrie. Il frissonna. C'était vrai. Il n'était que chaleur et sourire face à la belle gueule de la ville. Mais au plus profond de lui , il était aussi glacial que les abîmes d'une mer sans nom. Il était seul. Mais les choses pouvaient changer sous les circonstances de certaines contradictions.

L'éclair fugace d'une flamme bleutée de vert. Lunatic. _Ouroboros_. Ses muscles se contractèrent , sèchement. Encore une autre mauvaise équation. 1 + 1 n'égale pas forcément deux. La blessure de celui qui l'avait sauvé en attestait. Pour Kotetsu , 1 + 1 faudrait tout aussi bien 11. Les mathématiques étaient un pari stupide. Un jeux dangereux comme celui qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre bêtement. Accoutumé , il leva son verre et le vida d'une seule traite. Il était aisé de noyer ainsi sa douleur dans l'alcool. Ou du moins , pendant un bref moment.

Quelques temps plus tard , l'alcool coulait dans leurs veines comme un électrisant brut qui rendait plus intenses chacune de ces minutes qu'ils passaient à vider scrupuleusement son stock de spiritueux. Ils étaient désormais allongés comme deux gosses sur la moquette orangée. C'était facile de boire. Boire pour briser des barrières qu'il avait lui-même érigées. Des barrières qu'il ne voulait pas que Kotetsu parvienne un jour à franchir sans qu'il n'y soit complètement préparé.

La tragédie de son existence avait été facile à exprimer. Crachée du bout des lèvres avec une amertume de quinine. Étrangement , il pu tout de même lui révéler ainsi ce qu'il n'avait jamais tenter d'avouer à aucun autre sans aucunes difficultés. Il se sentait comme l'aiguille d'un tourne-disque brisé. Un canevas noir. 20 ans d'une vie à chercher. A se plonger dans l'abîme d'une folie certaine. Se consumer chaque nuit dans la chaleur de l'incendie .. Sa voix tremblait. Il s'en foutait. Ses yeux tentant encore d'éteindre la lueur des flammes infernales.

_Contradiction_.

Une nouvelle fois. Les paroles auxquelles il avait l'habitude d'être soumit ne franchirent pas les lèvres mates. Pas de cette pitié dégoulinant qu'il avait appris à détester au fils des ans , ni de cette incompréhension coupable que beaucoup devaient ressentir. Il trouva les mots. Justes et honnêtes. La contradiction d'un genre humain dépassé. Et il le désira immédiatement pour cela.

Il se demanda si Kotetsu le trouvait beau. Ou du moins attirant. Il aurait presque pu avoir le geste saugrenu de s'approcher encore plus de son torse doré , et de lui murmurer les choses les plus salaces avec toute la chaleur que sa voix alcoolisée lui suggérait. Se faire posséder une nuit par lui devint rapidement une convoitise impétueuse. Saoul , il l'était. Mais son désir dépassait tout simplement l'entendement de sa raison.

L'alcool et les confessions , la solitude ou il ne savait pas encore quoi d'autre seraient mises plus tard sur la table. Des excuses bancales , au final. Des illusions d'alibis pour justifier le fait que leurs deux corps se plaquait furieusement contre le sol depuis il ne savait quand. Qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier ? Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à cet instant même , où il se repaîtrait voracement de leurs grognements rauques et de ses propres gémissements lascifs.

Kotetsu représentait les délices d'une énigme beaucoup plus intéressante que tout ce pourquoi il avait vécu. Une charade si différente de la sienne mais au final , deux morceaux d'un même puzzle sordide. Il paraîtrait que la débauche serait le seul échappatoire du corps contre l'esprit perturbé. Une nuit. Peut-être plus. Il l'espérait. Deux corps en ébullition. Un sourire sur leurs deux visages.

Son cœur était désormais la boite brouillonne contenant ses contradictions sucrées. Et curieusement , cela le remplissait d'allégresse.


End file.
